


Exploration of the Perfect 'Happy Ending'

by orphan_account



Category: Fringe
Genre: Body Oils, F/M, Fingering, Massage, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-12
Updated: 2012-06-12
Packaged: 2017-11-07 12:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/431435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Peter needs to relax.... Olivia is happy to oblige...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Exploration of the Perfect 'Happy Ending'

Peter collapsed onto the bed groaning in pain. His muscles ached and he could feel the blood throbbing in his face. Everything hurt.

He hissed as Olivia struggled to remove his t-shirt.

"Oh calm down." she replied. "I told you not to go chasing after that guy."

"Liv how was I supposed to know he'd be waiting around the corner with a Louisville Slugger in hand???"

She shook her head. "You could've died Peter. You're lucky you made it out with only a few bruises."

"A few bruises?!" He tried to sit up to give her a dirty look but the pain in his chest weighed heavy upon him forcing him back down. "I think the asshole broke a few bones! My entire body is on fire and I can't even move without it burning." He complained.

She rolled her eyes. "Stop being a baby and roll over."

He muttered and gritting his teeth, he rolled onto his stomach. Peter allowed Olivia to remove his jeans and his boxers. He closed his eyes, expecting to fall asleep and rest his aching body.

He hissed as he felt a wet heat upon shoulder blades.

"Hush..." Olivia whispered. "It's just warming body oil. It'll help work out the knots and make you feel better." She told him and bent to kiss his cheek.

"You're gonna give me a massage?" Peter asked with a small, groggy smirk.

She smiled in reply. "Yes. Now just close your eyes and relax." He did as he was told.

Her fingers dug into his shoulders, deep into the muscle, and Peter let out a throaty groan of approval.

"Oh... Just a little bit lower... yes right there." He yielded to her touch, moaning incredibly loud as she reduced the painful knots in his back.

Olivia climbed onto the bed and perched at his side. Her fingers worked magic and he all but melted beneath them. His groans and sighs were comforting and made her smile that she could make him feel better. She pressed the heel of her palm right between his shoulder blades and heard a soft pop.

"Ohhhhh..." Peter gasped and she smiled wider.

"Are you feeling a little better?" She asked him lovingly, digging deeper into his back still.

Peter groaned again before he answered. "Yes... Ugh god yes... Remind me to get the shit beat out of me more often." he mumbled.

"Mmm... Maybe I'll just start having to treat you more often." She mused with a sly smile and continued moving south until her hands were cupping his thick glutes. 

Olivia squeezed them a bit, kneading them. She heard his breathing increase substantially and was intrigued. Her own arousal was getting to her. She felt achy and downright hungry to explore their current position.

Peter squirmed and gasped loudly as she delivered a pert hard smack on his ass. As the skin turned red, she grinned. Olivia paused to slick her hand up with more body oil before she pulled him apart. She was curious as she pressed two fingers to his tight asshole, massaging the skin. The oil on her fingers made it easy for her to push into him. He was tight, so incredibly tight, around her fingers and she gasped as his ass sucked her fingers deeper.

"Fucking shittttt." Peter hissed and bit down on his own hand to keep from crying out. Olivia twirled her fingers within him, shifting to press against his prostate. If he hadn't been laying on top of his hardened erection, he would have came instantly.

 

***************************NEXT WEEK********************************************

  


 

Peter turned off the light and leaned in to kiss his girlfriend. She pulled him tight against her, her fingers traveling down the length of his body.

"Can I..." She prompted.

"What?"

"I kind of want to... to finger you again..." she murmured, embarrassed.

His eyes glazed over from just the memory of that night last week. "Do you have more of that body oil?" He asked quickly.

She smirked in delight and reached to pull open the bed side table as Peter rolled off of her. "Where do you want me?" he asked.

She was blushing at the eagerness they both shared. "Let's just try it on your side this time." she told him and gave him a quick kiss on the lips.

Peter happily obliged and rolled to his side.

"One or two?" Olivia asked, dancing her fingers on his skin.

"I don't care babe just make it good like last time." he all but growled.

Olivia slicked her fingers thoroughly and massaged his hip a bit to activate the warming oil. Peter bit his lip as her hand moved between his cheeks and she pushed into him.

"Mmm..." He mumbled.

"You like this don't you?" She giggled and kissed his shoulder. "Feel good?"

He simply nodded, seeing as he was practically drooling as he lost himself in sensation. Peter wondered if this was what it was like for Olivia when he was inside of her. He had to admit, she had it good if she was receiving even half of what he felt right now He started cataloging the dance of her fingers, storing their movements for later use when he could turn it back around on her.

Peter hissed as she abruptly added another finger into him, his hips rocking backward into her hand.

"Too much?" She asked softly, concern ladening her voice.

"No." He croaked. Peters hand closed around his cock and squeezed himself, not so much for the sake of pleasure, but rather to distract himself from the momentary discomfort. Olivia's lips were making a quick meal of his shoulder as she bit and nipped at his skin with her own delight. He was fascinated to know that he wasn't the only one getting off on this.

"Oh god." He grunted as Olivia's free hand slapped his flank briskly.

Olivia snickered and abruptly scooped her fingers against his prostate. Peter's hips bucked forward and he gasped as he came thickly in his own hand. She pulled out, leaving him feeling hollow almost, open. It felt fucking amazing to be quite honest. Trembling still, he reached for the tissues on the night stand to clean himself off. Olivia grabbed his arm, stopping him.

"Give it here." She breathed.

He gave her an odd look before offering her his hand, expecting her to wipe him clean with her shirt. Not her face. But Olivia bent to suck every bit of his semen from his fingers.

"Good?" He asked dryly.

Olivia looked at him with lidded eyes. "Mmm." She agreed.


End file.
